SX20 firmware info
Can anyone help me on how to get the firmware info from my SX20? I have everything needed to make it work (vers.req) but it just shows 1.0.2.0d and O.K. at the end. CHDK work perfectly but this feature doesn't It was working fine a month or so ago. I have formated my SD card and reinstalled CHDK on it but with the same results. **Edit* There is no ``d`` displayed at the end of 1.0.2.0. It was an error. I have to put my camera on Auto? Didn`t knew that. I`ll try that later tonight when at home. But if I remember correctly, I had the camera on P mode when it was working a month ago. Thanks anyway, i`ll check for that later tonight. **Edit #2 **Steve Chinook 16:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) **You don't HAVE to, it's easier for everybody to understand "Auto" , The camera has to be on "Play" mode. The "P" is for Program, I have just tried with "Auto, P, Tv, Av, M, Portrait, etc " it works. By Play mode I suppose that it means "Camera is not plugged to the computer with a USB cable" **it also works on video mode as long as you are not recording. Video mode with a "still" image works. **As of Oct 28, 2010, no changes were made by Canon for the Firmware. Your Firmware for an SX20, purchased in the US is: GM1 02B, with a date of Aug 4, 2009. I would almost bet that: I would eat my shorts, or a case of your best Canadian Ice Wine and/or Domaine Pinnacle Ice Cider. I enjoy the latter a lot. **Lol. You are funny man. :)You will have to eat your shorts because my firmware is 1.02D as I remember seeing it when it was working a month ago. I didnt have the vers.req file in both partition either. Only in the small partition and it used to work perfectly. But I will try putting this vers.req file in both partition tonight and see what it will do. Wh en you say that I need to put this file in the root of both partition, what do you mean by ``root``? Right now it is installed in the first partition with the ``boot`` file and that was the way it was before when it was working. I`m lost!! **Steve Chinook 19:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) **edit #3 >>> **I don't say it, ...Fe50 ''is saying it. Please, believe him over me. **Root means the "top top top" of directories (folders) in the card. If your Card is D:\ You should be in "D:\" and NOT further down, such as D:\Chdk\Recipes\HowtoCookMyShorts\. Go All the Way UP. **Firmware: Canon Website says "No Firware Update Available" , page is here: '''http://tinyurl.com/3ybm4bh '''but that would not surprise me from Canon. **Please note the "''almost" before "eat my short". In case you did not notice, I'll go right away purchase one of those Filet Mignon shorts: it seems that there is a 1.02D. I don't know where you Canadian find your contraband. **Lol again. But thanks for your help Steve. I actually bought my SX20 in the U.S. in August 2010. When I could see the firmware version correctly, I remember seeing a build date of March 10 2010 or something like that. I'm from Canada but like to shop in the U.S. when the price is much lower for an article. **Wow. I finally did it.I actually had to install two vers.req files(one in each partition) like you told me to do Steve. It now work. But I swear that I only had one of these vers.req file earlier and it was working. But anyway...thing is, it work. Here's what i'm seeing now. P-ID:31E4 NTD Firmware Version GM1.02D No Error March9 2010 10:00:57 Adj Ver 003.003 Sub Cpu1.02 Total Shot 907 Zoom Retry Count 2 Mecha Condition 0x00000000 Driver Info 0x00000000. The one that gives me a headache is the Zoom Retry Count. What does that mean? **Edit #4 Steve Chinook 12:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC) "like you told me to do Steve" Here again, I did not say so, the contributor named "fe50" did. ...Fe50 22:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC). ''You should thank him, not me ;-). I do not know for sure what is the Zoom Retry Count. I suppose it's some sort of failure count. My Google-Fu is failing me on that one. -We- should ask Fe50 about that one, he seems to have ''"some knowledge" on the subject . Thanks fe50. To get the Firmware, If Ver.req / Vers.req are properly installed. Put the SX20 on "Auto" start the camera, let fully start. locate "Func Set" locate "Disp" Press "Func Set" and within one second press "Disp" If you wait too long you'll see a series of rolling cubes displaying the time. in that case, restart process. *'Two more notes:' * With a multi-partition setup and running CHDK make sure the ver.req / vers.req file is placed on the root of both partitions ! :...to be a bit more precise - the ver.req file must be placed on the partition where your images will be stored while CHDK is running; on a 2-partition setup CHDK just boot up from the first (small FAT12 or FAT16 formatted) partition. When CHDK is up & running, the 2nd (big) partition is the only one the camera can see, this partition then holds all files like images, CHDK files etc. * Capture at least one still image, the file displayed in playback mode should be a still image, not a video ! :...Fe50 22:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Help